The Gemslayer (HIATUS)
by Saber aka 'I Dont Give A Damn
Summary: The Doomslayer has stopped the production of argent energy and killed the headchair of the UAC but now he's been taken to a high tech zoo made by gems. Will he escape? Will he wipe the gems from existance or will he show mercy?. (Not making anymore chapters but i might rewrite or remake this crossover)
1. Chapter 1: To The Point

**[alright,first story. Please don't be mean if i mess up,i tried]**

Year 2149

I have done it. I have killed Samuel Hayden and stopped his plans but at a cost. I am doomed to float forever through space.

That's what i thought until now.

"They are rage, brutal, without mercy. But you. You will be worse. Rip and tear, until it is done."

I wake up and the first thing i notice is...there's life. I stand up and i examine my surroundings and there are trees,grass,water,and light. A world untouched by the beings i HATE.

"they brought another one" i turn to see a man,a african american with a huge affro and...a robe of sorts.

The man spoke again as he runs up to me "what's your name?".

 **"I DON'T KNOW"**

My voice,my voice sounds like the demons i've killed but worse,the rage and hate that i can never quinch being shown in my words.

The man...he remains calm and looks sympathetic "you don't know what your name? maybe we can come up with a name,do you go by a nickname?" the man said with such kindness.

I only went by one name,a name that struck fear in hearts of demons,a name that will be remembered in every age,i am-.

" **THE DOOM SLAYER"**

The man was pleased with my answer and grab my hand-WAIT WHAT!? My armor is gone! im only wearing a robe,the same robe the man is wearing as well.

"my name is Maurice" and the man starts leading me somewhere. I know,this may sound stupid for a man who killed thousands of demons bare handed but i trust Maurice.

He leads me to a group of humans and they all introduce themselves but i don't care,all i care about is where's my armor and my guns. Im not much of a talking person so i keep quiet until nighttime.

 **5 Hours Later**

I've had a weird day,a voice thats tells me what to do,the food is strange (i shouldn't be saying anything,i haven't seen or eaten food in centuries) and im trying my best to contain my anger but it's nighttime and now that everyone is asleep i can find a way out.

 **AND KILL THE DEMONS.**

I leave the group of humans sleeping to find a way out. Nothing. Nothing for hours,just wilderness until i see a giant metal door.

No lever.

No switch.

Doesn't open automatically.

Is this place a prison?

I lift my leg and i kick it down,the door falls down,and alarms activated but i don't care.

I start walking down the hall and two purple...females block my way

"Hey,how did you get out?" the first one spoke.

"Let's not ask questions,if we don't get that human back in there we will be in big troble" the second one spoke.

The first one walks up to me and tries to calm me down or...i don't know. When she grabbed me though,i instinctively grab her right arm and i twist to the right and it sucessfully dislocates.

"AHHH" the first one screams in agony and falls down on her knees. I punch her head and...she's...gone. All that is left is a gem,most likely it's source of life or something like that,i crush it with my bare foot.

"...you shattered her." the second spoke with fear. i look up at her to see her about to run or fight but she will run.

I walk right past her.

I need to go back.

I need to kill them.

I MUST KILL THEM.

 **End**

 **[hi,i would like to know how i did with this chapter and i will make more if you all think this a good idea with the whole...doomguy fighting gems things. BYE-BYE]**


	2. Chapter 2: The New Threat

**[Chapter 2,here we go]**

 **Chapter 2: The New Threat**

The Night Sentinels,guardians of Argent D'nur and the Wraiths. I was their fearless leader,i lead them into battle and we always walk out with the blood of our enemies on our blades. The blood was always on my hands,not my blade.

The Slayer "shattered" more of these...things. He didn't kill them out of self defense,he killed them because he had a feeling that their entire species have done crimes equal that to the demons on hell.

He found his arsenal.

A UAC pistol with unlimited ammo.

A combat shotgun that can fire three burst shots and a expolsive slug.

A chainsaw fueled by diesel gasoline that has the blood of demons' on it.

A rifle that shots balls of hot plasma at incredible speeds that can fire a stun grenade and let out a blast of heat.

A fully automatic heavy assault rifle with a tactical scope and some micro missiles.

A auto reload rocket launcher with a lock on that can fire three rockets and a button that can explode rockets in mid-air.

A high-tech cannon that fires a beam of energy with a scope that can charge a shot and a mode that causes more devastation than the scope.

A huge gun that spits lots of lead with a mod that can make the barrels spin faster and a turrent mode.

A old fashion double barrel shotgun that he always uses.

His most powerful gun,the Big Fucking Gun 9000 or BFG for short.

All of them are in a floating sphere and so i brake them and take my weapons. The problem was that my suit is no where to be seen.

 **I HAVE TO FIND MY SUIT.**

I sprint around the facility and i shatter more of those beings. I found a room that is full of them.

"please don't shatter us!" "go away!" "i don't wanna be shattered!" said many of them but no matter how much they plead or beg or bargin...i will **_slaughter_** them.

I left the room that is now covered in shards of gems. I am not the bad guy,i have killed possessed that have done the same...in a more brutal way.

I dislocate the leg of one of them and i move it to slam it on it's face. " **WHERE IS YOUR BOSS?** " once i said that they yell out where she is and once she did i slammed her foot on her face and i shatter her.

I walk in the direction she pointed with one thing in mind... ** _I HAVE TO FIND MY ARMOR_**.

 **Holly Blue's POV**

I am scared,a human has escaped and is shattering gems. I thought at first a quartz broke down the door and the human who walked out would go back in but it...it...it shattered a gem. It keep shattering gems. Im hiding in my office trying to call blue diamond until a human that is about 7 or 8 feet tall breaks down my door.

"PLEASE DON'T SHAT-" before i could finish my sentense he grabbed me by the neck,slammed me to a wall,and pointed a weapon at me. " **WHERE IS MY SUIT?** " the human said. "i...i don't...don't know" i said while being choked. " **THAN FIND OUT OR ILL SHATTER YOU** " he shouted in my face as i shake in fear.

 **The Slayer's POV**

The woman i threatened is named "Holly Blue",i found out when the quartz guarding my suit said her name. I put on my suit and VEGA says something " _VEGA is now online. This is a suprise,i thought i was destroyed in the blast but it seems like you saved my AI on a chip. I would thank you but we have a important matter,you are on a ship that surpasses the UAC's tech_ ". " **NOW** -" i turn to Holly Blue and five other beings " **WHAT IS YOUR PLAN FOR HUMANITY?** ". They stared at me a bit shock but mostly worried. It was silence for a minute until Holly walked up "well,thousands of years ago we tried to make a colony and-" and right before she could finish her sentence The Slayer cut her in half and including her gem. " **AND EVERY HUMAN BEING WOULD HAVE DIED** " i look at the five beings shaking in fear.

" **YOUR SENTENCE IS COMPLETE ANNIHILATION** "

 **END**

 **[why do i feel like this isn't long? i don't know. so,i would like if i did good with this chapter. Also i want to have chapter that are medium in length and i want to take things slow,you know..."slow progession"]**

 **[anyway,i will start making chapter 3 right away...maybe. BYE-BYE]**


	3. Chapter 3: Earth

**[hi everyone,before you read the chapter i want you all to know that things are going on in my family and i want to...chill i guess (i don't know) and i will be thinking of chapter 4 and typing it so you will have more chapters and doomguy being a badass. I hope you enjoy the chapter]**

 **Chapter 3**

 ** _Earth_**

 ** _THEY HAVE RUINED LIVES_**

 ** _THEY KILLED THE BEAUTY OF EARTH_**

 ** _THEY HAVE KILLED INNOCENTS_**

 ** _THEY HAVE SINNED_**

 ** _THEY WILL ALL BE PUNISHED._**

After i killed holly i mowed down the five "gems" with my chainsaw and made my way through the facility. I killed everything in my path. No matter how much they begged i would give them what they deserve.

 _"it seems this facility has a database in the control room. If you go there i can hack the mainframe and learn the layout of this facility"_ VEGA said after i blasted the head off of a gem and shattered it.

Not gonna lie but i like VEGA. He is the only i liked while killing demons and if he told me to do something...i would do it,so i ran to the control room.

When i found the room there were gems talking to someone and they said who it was. They called her **YELLOW DIAMOND**. I didn't know if she was of high rule but i didn't care. **I KILLED THEM INFRONT OF HER.**

She looked at me and her expression...she was scared...no.

 ** _SHE WAS TERRIFIED_**

She ended the call and VEGA spoke _"you will have to hack it manually by the looks of this machinery. speaking of the machinery,it seems this species are capable of making techology_ _better than the UAC"._ I have no idea why he added the last part. I put my hands in the...i don't know what it is but all i do know is my vision and mind are full of code.

Everything goes back to normal and VEGA speaks again _"this vacility is designed to contain species from other worlds and use it for...oh sorry,i couldn't get the rest of that file but i did get that there is a machine in the docking bay,it uses dark energy and matter to bend time and space to go to destintions faster"_. When he said that i bolted to the where the docking bay was. Im going back to Mars to destroy the rest of the UAC Mars facility.

I enter the ship. It has a weird design and learning how to control it was diffcult but i did it. I fly through the quiet emptiness of space until samuel's head floats by... ** _I WISH I HAD CRUSHED IT_**. _"we can go into a hyper jump to mars. select your destination and press the button that pops up when you do"_ VEGA said.

I select a picture that looks like Mars and i confirm this is where i want to go. A button appears on a screen and i touch it and the ship goes fast...i mean REALLY fast. I just sat back and relaxed because this will be the only time i will relax...but of course after a minute i appear to close to the planet and i crash. Im also stuck.

 **Garnet's POV**

Something has been bothering her all day. A man in a green suit would crash down to Earth,the crystal gems would confront him,and...that's where it ends. I can't see what will happen after that but i hopethis possibillity never happens.

 **Steven's POV**

Steven has been doing well,he got a new gaming console,he was hanging out with his friends alot,and the Earth is okay...so no magical missions.

He was playing a new game that came out on his new xbox one console. He was pressing the B button to roll away from Gundyr's attacks but of course he died. "man,this is so hard...i don't get how people can play this" Steven says as he looks at the case.

"what are you playing?" Amethyst sits next to him while saying that. "dark souls 3,i heard it was difficult but i still bought it and now i can't get past the first boss" steven said.

"the first boss can't be that ha-WHAAA" as Steven's character goes through the fog door Amethyst can see the halberd-weilding behemoth known as Iudex Gundyr. "that's the first boss? seems unfair,those hoodied emeies can be killed in one hit but this...unfair" Amethyst said.

Steven keeps rolling and hitting until- "What the heck?" both Amethyst and Steven say as they witness Gundry's top part of his body transfrom into a GIANT SNAKE THING. Steven tries his best to roll and hit but runs out of Estus flaskes.

Gundry is two hits away from being dead. Amethyst jumps up and down yelling kill it over and over again while Steven is trying not to die. Before Steven's character died he hit the boss two times and it falls dead and fades away.

"Yes! Victory!" Steven yells out as he lights and rests at the bonfire. "good job" Amethyst says as she lays on his bed "and now im tired from all that jumping" she adds. "gems can't get tired" Steven states and Amethyst replies while pointing to herself "this one does".

Steven saves and exits the game and turns off the console "ill play tomorrow i guess" he says as he goes into the kitchen to make a peanut butter sandwich.

He makes and finishes his sandwich and sits on his bed. "what to do,what to do" he turns on his tv and flips through cannels until a huge crash is heard. Steven and Amethyst run outside and they see a small red gem ship. "homeworld gems" Amethyst said and she pulls out her whip just in case.

The door falls to the ground and a huge man in a green suit walks out. Steven looks at the man and Amethyst "Is he a gem?" Steven says with confusion. Amethyst just says this "It doesn't have a gem...i don't know what it is".

 **DOOMSLAYER's POV**

I kick down the door and i walk out looking at the enviroment im surrounded in. It's a beach with nice warm sand,cool blue oceans,and the sun. I look to my left and there is a town or city of sorts. I look to my right and there is a huge statue built into the cliff and a house.

 **IM NOT IN MARS**

I look at two people staring at me. One is a human with a small afro,a red shirt with a yellow star in the middle,blue jeans,and red sandles. The other person was a purple gem that im gonna kill. I hear them talk,the human asks the purple one if im a gem and the purple on responds by saying that she doesn't know who i am.

I walk towards them with my super shotgun ready.

 **I MUST KILL EVERY GEM**

 **END**

 **[chapter has been complete,sorry you had to wait but i hope this makes up for it. Im gonna be making chapter 4 of course and i hope you like this chapter. BYE-BYE]**


	4. Chapter 4: Learning

**[sooooo many people are starting to read this and im getting nervous now. Im also happy about this. I hope you all enjoy Chapter 4]**

 **Chapter 4: _Lear_** ** _ning_**

I walk towards the two people ready for a fight but when i got closer i notice one of them has skin color that is only present in humans but of course the other person's skin is purple so they are a gem. I point to the human and i say " **ARE YOU HUMAN?** " i can tell when someone is human or not but...i have a strange feeling about this human.

They both step back,afaird of my voice. The human steps up towards me and says "Im human...half human" he pulls up his shirt to show his stomach and on his belly button is a pink gem. I look at the purple one and i say with such strong hatred towards their entire race " **AND YOU ARE A GEM** ".

The gem says "uh,yeah...why does it matter and why were you in a gem ship?" she says pointing at me. I aim my shotgun at her head but before i could shoot i get knocked back into the ship. "LEAVE THIS PLANET NOW" i look up and a tall figure with gauntlets that look like you can use to crack a Baron's skull open,shiny things covering her eyes,has a square afro,and is red.

I get back up and i say " **UNTIL THERE ARE NO MORE GEMS IN THIS UNIVERSE** " and saying that shocked the purple and the red one...even the half human. "...what are you?" the red one asks and i responsed " ** _IM THE DOOMSLAYER_** " and i charge right at her but i am stopped when the half human runs up to me a bubble of sorts surrounds us.

"now you are trapped and will not harm my friends" he says and he puts he hand out for a shake "Let's start over,my name is Steven and let's be friends" Steven added. I softly shake his hand but i after i shake his hand i try to brake the bubble but it doesn't work. "that bubble can't be destroyed bro" says the purple one.

 **1 Hour Later**

I was told the names of all the crystal gems and what they do in their organization. The red gem is named Garnet,most likly the leader. The purple one is name Amethyst,just there. The white one,who i later met,is named pearl. Steven is the half human that will be next to be the leader.

They told me what they did thousands of years ago and i start to loose the urge to shatter them. I am soon trusted enough for Steven to make the bubble dissapear. I am lead inside and they show me around but i know they don't trust me that much since...i didn't tell them my story. **_AND I NEVER WILL._**

Im watching a show on Steven's TV since he is supposed to watch me,the show is called Adventure Time and it's about a boy and a magical dog going on quests...i like the show and so does Steven. As im sitting at the end of his bed watching the show,Steven is right next to me watching it with me.

"...tomorrow i wanna show you around town and i want you to meet my friends but we are gonna have to do something about that voice and the suit...and you need a name" said Steven. I look at Steven and i nod,i agree...i can't look presentable in a high tech armored suit and my voice is that of the demons i have faced.

We discuss what to do tomorrow and it soon becomes late. Steven says goodnight and he goes on his bed and sleeps. I go on the couch and i stay awake...i don't sleep,im forced to stay alive until there is no more evil in this world...forced was the wrong word,i volunteered to become the icon of retribution. I remembered that day.

 _Demons. Wraiths. Blood. Power. Anger. Hate. Death._

It was...a horrible time but i showed the demons not to fuck with me or anything that was related to me but they sealed me up in a tomb,where i suffered for eons and eons until i got out.

My thoughts distracted me the entire night and before i knew it,daytime was start to come. I hear Steven yawn and he gets out of bed. When he is in near the couch i wave to him and he waves back and says "Did you sleep good?". I nod and smiles "welp,im gonna eat something and we will work on your voice control".

Steven makes some breakfeast,he offered to make some for me but i declined,when he was finished eating he puts the dishes away and sits next to me. "now,try to talk like how i talk" says Steven and i nod. We do this for 20 minutes until i can finally talk properly but my voice is still gravelly.

"now we got the voice down,we need a name" said Steven but i say something to him " **I already came up with a name,William J. Blazkowicz** ". "Or Will for short" says Amethyst who is looking for food in the fridge and she also adds "you also need clothes,you don't wanna walk around naked...do you?".

I pull out my super shotgun and i cock it. "im joking,geez" she walks back into her room with two boxes of pizza. "I have a idea,When i was changing ages i bought clothes that would fit me,maybe you can try them?".

I'm not wearing my suit anymore but instead im wearing a suit with the words "Professional Beach Hunk" on it,blue jean shorts,and orange sandles. I hate not having my armor on but i guess i have to.

Me and Steven walk to the town and people who we walk by stare at me. We walk until we are infront of a donut shop and Steven says "My friends Sadie and Lars works here". We walk in,Steven leading,and we go up to counter. "Hi Lars and Sadie" said Steven as his friends are looking at me with shock and disbelief.

"Who is he?" asks what i got to believe is lars since he is male and Steven replys "my friend and maybe a new member of the crystal gems". "What's his name?" asks the girl which is Sadie,because only female who works here,and i say " **My name is William j. Blazkowicz and what are your names?** ".

"Lars". "Sadie". They both said their names instantly. " **Im sorry if my face and appearance has scared you** " i say trying to apologize but before i could add more Sadie quickly says "no it's okay,we are not used to hulking men just showing up in our shop,would both of you like a donut?".

Steven smiles and says "yes please,two of the usual". Im confused,Steven just ate and he is having donuts...why?. We soon walk out of the big donut,that is what the shop is called,and Steven hands me a chocolate donut. I grab the donut and i have a bite but before i knew it i ate it all.

"Never had a donut before?" Steven says and i nod,i haven't ate anything in eons. Steven said he wanted to meet his dad,it was the same with Lars and Sadie. He was shocked and he questioned Steven. When Steven wasn't noticing i told Gerg " **If you lose your son never follow in my footsteps** ". I said that with seriousness and me and Steven left a confused Greg.

Next was a group of teenagers,they were fasinated by me. One guy by the name of Sour Cream asked if i could lift the car they were on and i told him " **It will be easy** ". I was trying to act "normal" and get along with people,i know i fought hell and almost won but im on Earth... **AND I WILL PROTECT IT**.

I lifted up the car over my head and people surround me,taking pictures,and asking how im doing that. I get a bit nervous but i just say " **Unlimited strength. What? You thought this was a magic trick?** ". The people are in awe as i put the car down and me and Steven leave the people.

"That was amazing! You just picked up that car like it was nothing" Steven says explaining how awesome that was but i tell him " **I can do that and more due to my training** ". I didn't add the other part but...i can't tell a kid my story. The only person who knows my story are the demons i fight but soon the only person to know it is god himself.

We met Onion,Mr.Smiley,and etc but the last person seemed to take too much interest in him. Connie,Steven's sighificant other i believe. She studied me and questioned who i was but after that they all hanged out. It was nice,finally i had some peace. Not gonna lie but i do like killing things that deserve it but i love nice areas.

Remember,my home was Argent D'nur. It was a peaceful place until our home was threatened by the demons. We trained but i was the strongest. The priests who spoke for the Wraiths made the Night Sentinels and me their leader,i was even given a special suit.

I had no idea why i was chosen but i soon found out when i spoke to the Wraiths while hell was destroying my home. I am the embodiment of purity,the harbinger of justice,the doom slayer. I was granted unlimited power and the ability to never die,in the Wraiths last words they said "You are the only one who can stop them" and i went into blinding rage. I **_Killed_** everything i saw. Until,they seal me up.

It was getting a bit late and Connie went home,so did me and Steven. "sooo,you like it here in Beach City?" Steven said with excitement and i say " **yes i do,it reminds me of my home...except a turn of events** ". Steven was confused and worried but The Slayer assured that he was okay and not to worry about it.

When they walk in they see the gems studying his weapons and armor. This made him mad " **Put those down!** " he shouted and they drop everything and look at both at Steven and The Slayer. "...hey" said Amethyst nervouly and i quickly respond " **Why were looking at my weapons and armor!?** " he once again shouted.

Pearl said "we...wanted to know where you came from but these weapons and armor don't look like anything we have seen before" and i say " **wanna know where i am from? nowhere,the end** " he sits on the couch and tells them to leave. Garnet told him that she wanted the truth.

I look at Steven and i look back at the gems with a sigh " **Steven go outside,this is a story i wish for you not to hear** " i say. Steven didn't want to but he had to respect people's wishes,he went outside. The gems sit infront of The Slayer and he takes a deep breath.

 _Long Ago..._

 **End**

 **[Chapter 4 is complete,finally!. Anyway,i hope you guys like the way Doomguy is;he is a nice guy outside of combat but in combat he is a man of action.] [also when i finish the story i want someone more experienced in writing a story to make a remake or remasterd or...something like that,Peace]**


	5. Chapter 5: HELL

**Chapter 5:** ** _HELL_**

Everything was destroyed. Shards of gems everywhere. Holes in walls. Doors and walls torn apart. Humans free to run around. We had to detain them before they could find a ship and risk escape. There were no survivors.

Whatever did this...was a **_monster._**

\--

Light is what greeted me when i regained consciousness. Last i remembered i was killed but it seems like i was spared. No,he fought me like he does the demons. He considers me a threat and will kill me if he got the chance.

I feel nothing beyond my neck. I have been decapitated and seperated from my body. I look around my surrondings and it's tech matches the UAC. Have i been found in space and brought back to Earth or Mars to be fixed and back to my job?

A confusing matter at best but also what would be the point? Earth lost its only source of energy that could have lasted us centuries to come at the hands of a demon slaying messiah. If i am able to get my body repaired i will get my revenge on that slayer and go back to helping the Earth.

My thoughts were interrupted by a pair of footsteps. Was that the engineer? or the director of the Mars mission? But instead what greeted me was two oddly colored females,one big and buff and yellow while the other is small and blue.

"I would like to know where i am at" i demanded out of nowhere and that startled the yellow one. The blue one looks at me with a look of anger until it became one of cheer. "that depends,do you know what happened here?" the blue one asks. "I have lost my consciousness and i never saw what transpired here so you will have to show me the damage and i can-maybe-fiqure out what happened here" i respond.

The blue looks at the yellow one and says "Topaz, pick him and follow me so i can that head the damage". The Topaz pick me up and follows the blue one. I observe the damage with shock. Bullet holes on walls. Torn open walls and doors. Shattered gem pieces. The slayer was here.

"Sooo,do you know what could have done this?" the blue one asks and i respond with "The Doomslayer was here and if you are gonna look for him for vengence or duty,you will die". The blue one looks at me with a expression that is a mix of anger and confusion and she asks "Who is the Doomslayer?".

 ** _"A Spirit of Vengence"_**

\--

A week has gone by after i explained who and what i am. The gems let me be a member and i now know the entire layout of the city. Everything has been good except for the nightmares...damn,why do i have them?

I helped Steven with this game called "Dark Souls 3" and now he is at the final boss. I made a character but...i almost broke the controller trying to beat this boss that is also a priest. What kind of priest weilds two giant swords? Oh what,i do.

I'm sitting next to Steven watching Crying Breakfeast Friends,a weird show about breakfeast foods crying,and im eating some popcorn until Garnet,Pearl,and Amethyst walk out of their rooms and Amethyst "mission time steven and will".

Finally,some action. I like peace and all but action is what i live for. I quickly put on my suit and pack all my weapons. "So,where and what?" i ask and they seem confused until i reiterate "Where are we going and what will be the threat?". "In a unknown region of Iron Keep and there has been a gem causing choas around the keep" Pearl says and Amethyst repeats what she says but with more info on Iron Keep "pretty much a place used for forging weapons blah blah awesome weapons until it sank due to the weight blah blah lets go".

We all step on the warp pad and light surronds us as we disappeared.

\--

A hooded figure walks into the house and looks around. He walks and searchs everything in the house. Nothing of interest he found but when he went infront of the warp pad a smile went across his face

"You found the place before me. Damn,i owe Ethan money now" a feminine voice says as the hooded male looked behind him. Infront of him was a female,looks like she is about 15 with long purple hair that reachs down to her back,it was curly as the ends of her hair. She was cute,light purple eyes and pale; barely has any 'assets' but atleast decent.

"They are going to Iron Keep Elizabeth,Should i do something about the gem there?" The male asks and she nods saying "Do what you must to either attract the slayer's attention or kill him,if you die then we will give you a new body like we promised". A red portal opens and the male walks into the portal.

Elizabeth smiles as the portal closes. The prophecy says a slayer of demons will enter this world and will annhilate anything evil in his wake but this 'slayer' will die,he will die from the hands of one of the most power demons in the concil.

MOLANG BAL.

\--

The area was hot and almost covered completely in lava. I had to prevent Steven from almost falling in the lava a couple of times. We fought a couple of 'corrupt' gems but it was extremly hard for me to shatter them,when i first tried Steven quickly stopped me and sent it somewhere in a bubble. Another extremly difficult for me to do was to not damage their gems in a battle.

This kept happening for a long time until we went to a deep part of Iron Keep. There was a huge corrpted gem,it resembled to that of a demon...not the demons i have killed though. We almost went to ki- i mean 'poof' it until a hooded figure jumps out of the lave behind the gem. The figure grabs the corrupt's gem and flames surronded it and the corrupted gem. The figure threw the corrupted gem into the lava.

"Slayer,it's nice to see you. You look like how the prophecy stated. So...are we gonna fight or die" he smiles as the torso of a horned being monstrousity. It was huge and only its torso was sticking out of the lava. "What the heck!!!!" Amethyst screams out in fear and shock. Pearl was also shocked and as was Steven. Garnet and me were calm but i can see Garnet shaking a little.

"I'll go after the demon,you go after the man" i said as i run to the demon. It was not gem any more,it was a **DEMON. "AHHHHHHHHH** " i screamed out in blood fuel rage. The demon slams it fist on me but i quickly evade it and i jump on the demon. I fire a shit ton of micro missiles at it's eye while running on it's arm and BOOM,the missiles explode at once as the demon screams in pain. I made it to it's shoulder's and i jump on the head,i pull out the BFG and i aim down. It charges and...nothing happens.

Dammit,it's empty! Before i could pull out my chainsaw im grabbed and thrown across the battle field. I quickly recover and stand up once i hit the ground. "Ah!" i hear Steven scream and i look to see Steven bleeding heavily on his right arm. I quickly yell "Gems distract the demon,ill fight the satanist and Steven stay behind me!"

Steven runs and hides behind me and the gems fight/distract it. I look at the satanist as he is wielding a flaming bulky curved sword. "Brains or Brawn slayer? You are smart but being smart means you have no brawn" the man says but before he could laugh i cut off his arm in a instant. The man quickly backs away as his arm hits the ground,he looks shocked "how did you pull that out and git to me so quickly!?". "It's because..." i smile as i say this.

" **IM THE MOTHERFUCKING DOOMGUY** " i yell out as i dislocate his left arm,break his right leg with a kick,and once he is down i slam my chainsaw blade on his face. Blood,brains,and bones fly every where and all i do is smile. Once his head is nothing more than viscera i sense something familiar,something full of power but it's evil. I search the man's clothes and i pull put what i have been missing from my arsenal.

 ** _THE CRUCIBLE_**

I smile like a mad man as the blade appears. I look at the demon and in a instant i chop of it's hand before it could grab Pearl and Amethyst. The screams and as it does i double jump on it's chest and it in the heart. Another scream and it tries to hit me with it's unharmed hand,i do a jump back flip as i dodge it. I propel foward and i stab his hand,it raises his hand above it's head in pain and i jump and land on it's skull.

I stab it's skull but it doesn't die. I focus the argent energy inside of the blade and it's head explode. Thankfully i get propelled towards land and not the lava. It's body collapses infront of us and it fades away and nothing is left expect for a gem. Ignore the gem and i look to where i left Steven,he was still bleeding the gems were stopping the bleeding a little. I look around and i found a piece of metal,i put it a less hotter lava.

I go up to Steven as he is crying. "Amethyst,Steven is gonna bite your hand alright" i say and Amethyst looks at me confused "Huh? Why?". Before i could answer i put the hot metal on Steven's wound. Steven screams in agony as he forcably bites Amethyst's hand. Pearl was shocked and telling me to stop,Garnet was shaking. I stop and the wound was cauterized and Steven weakingly says "w-why?". "To stop the bleeding,i closed the wound with heat and once we get back home we will treat it properly,it's better than bleeding out and dying" i say and no one says anything.

The speed walk back was silent. Everyone was far away from me expect for Garnet,Pearl was holding Steven as he is still crying. "Thank you" Garnet says and i nod in response. We go on the warp pad and we teleport back home.

\--

Elizabeth was next to Molang Bal's corpse. He was defeated...to easily,so that slayer is really a slayer of demons? I look to two hooded figures behind me. "Contact the conceil" i say as my expression is serious.

"We have a slayer to kill"

 **END**

 **[It has been a long time since i updated but now since i got my ideas back i decided to add more stuff. The new stuff is a secret but you can guess what it is about. Also,like the Skyrim and Dark Souls 2 refrences. One last thing,tell me how much you liked this chapter and the idea of this 'Elizabeth' character. PEACE]**


	6. NOT MAKING ANYMORE SHIT

Im not making this shit anymore but i will bring this bitch back to life with a remake and rewrite.

Just say in the reviews " ** _MOTHERFUCKING DOOMGUY_** " and ill do it 100%. If you do want a rewrite and remake say " _ **MOTHERFUCKING DOOMGUY** "_

Seriously do it and ill laugh and be happy and write that shit. Ill wait

You guys have a week btw. Ill write the chapter but if i dont get 1 " ** _MOTHERFUCKING DOOMGUY_** " or a sentence with that in it, i wont. I mean i would still write the chapter but itll be shit because i dont feel the spirit.

Anyway, heres a lenny face ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)


	7. Chapter 1 Teaser

**The Gemslayer**

Everyone has wondered, is there a god? Most people would say yes and others would say no. Me? My faith is one individual.

He has no mercy for the wicked, he has slain millions of demons for eons, he has slain the demon titan himself, and made demons shit themselves in fear. He is incorruptible and unyielding.

 **HE IS…..**

_

"Wake up"

The Doomslayer's foot stomped on a imp's head causing blood and brains to go everywhere. The slayer quickly puts two shells to into the super shotgun and he run towards the hordes of demons that are ready to tear him apart at a moments notice.

"Wake up!"

A possessed soldier was blown to pieces and a revenant took its place. Before the demon could do anything, the slayer quickly shot one of it's kneecaps out. The revenant fell down it's knees and the slayer grabbed the rocket turrets on its back and turned them towards a group of imps and possessed. The turrets fired and the demons went from having bodies to being nothing but viscera

"Wake up!"

"EAT THIS" The doomslayer yelled as he he shoved his chainsaw in a mancubus mouth and severing the top of it's head. A knight and a baron came to get the surprise on the slayer but they were wrong. The slayer quickly jumped off the body and fired his rocket launcher at the baron. The barrage of rockets were soon to much for the baron and it fell down to its knee. The slayer quickly ran over and tore off its horn and hit the baron's head with it. The knight was about to surprise attack the slayer but he turned around and stabbed the knight right in the chest with the baron's horn.

"WAKE UP!"

The ground shook and every demon that was still alive ran away. The ground was torn apart and the titan came out. The demon towered over the slayer but he was not afraid, he was only pissed. The titan grabbed the slayer, by his surprise, and brought him to its face. The titan's glowing blood red eyes glared at the slayer and roared right at the slayer's face. The slayer only glared at him and the titan could feel the slayer's anger. The titan raised the slayer in the air and threw him to the ground. The slayer braced for impact and before he hit the ground.

He woke up.

_

 **A/N:**

Holy shit guys im happy that you actually did the **MOTHERFUCKING DOOMGUY** thing. I hope you guys like this teaser for the first chapter and i'm using google docs to write more and better.

When i finish the chapter its gonna be a separate story and ill tell you what the new story is called. Im gonna keep writing so peace!.

 **HE IS HERE**


	8. Doom Eternal

Everyone. You saw the trailer, i saw the trailer, and that means there is good news and bad news.

Good News:

1\. There will be more content for The Gemslayer.

2\. Everyone gets to play as a new and improved DoomSlayer (Like i said, new content)

Bad News: Yall have to wait for Chapter 1.

Im sorry but once i saw the trailer i was like "HELL YEAH, I GET TO KILL DEMONS AGAIN" but then i was like "Aw shit, gotta stop writing until the new doom is released.". So you guys are gonna have to wait until its released and i get my own copy.

Hopefully, my beta is cool with dis because i didnt tell him yet (Dont snitch or ill cut you). Anyway, peace and RIP AND TEAR.

P.S. i know im late but shit has been going on with family, so i forgot about The Gemslayer and to say this stuff.

P.P.S. Dont snitch


End file.
